GET THAT RED BOOK!
by Electric Ammo
Summary: First Zatch Bell fic EVER! When a boy named Ricky accidently mixes up his red book with Kiyo's, Zatch and Kiyo have to look for their new friend before someone with a mamodo attacks him. Chapter 13 Up Rating May change overtime
1. The Two Red Books

This is my first Zatch Bell fanfic EVER! In fact, it's possibly the first Zatch Bell EVER in this catagory that is official. Just sit back and enjoy this warm tale of Zatch, Kiyo, Rick (my charcter), and... those other guys.

Zatch Bell characters areowned by Tsutsuji Nakamura. Rick is the only character I own, so don't think he'll ACTUALLY appear in a Zatch Bell episode.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Two Red Books**

One day, Kiyo was walking down the street with Zatch. They were just coming down from the store where they had to buy some food for dinner.

"Boy Kiyo! Wasn't it great to get all that food for your mom! Luckily, I'm small, so I only have to carry a couple of groceries!" Zatch tells his best friend as he carried a bag full of Pocky packs. Kiyo, on the other hand, had to carry everything else. From apples to Zucchinis, Kiyo had to carry everything. "Yeah Zatch, lucky you."

Kiyo had his watch on his hand and the red book in his back pocket. If something happened to Zatch, Kiyo could never forgive himself. Also, Kiyo has to make sure nothing abnormal goes on today, since he's suppose to bring Zatch home early, since the blond haired Mamodo wanted to watch Saturday morning cartoons, even though there's never nothing good to watch…

On the other side of the corner, an American kid with red hair was walking on the other side of the corner. He just moved in from America, full on English and Japanese, and wanted to take a walk around his new neighborhood. He had a blank, red covered book filled every page with manga, which he was reading while walking around the corner.

While he was reading it, he turns the corner and crashes into our other heroes. They then fall to the ground and drop everything. The red book Kiyo owns then lands on some black mud conveniently next to them on the cracks of the book's cover. It then lands on the red manga book and imprints on the cover, making it identical to the true one.

"Oh, We're sorry!" Zatch tells the stranger picking up the closest red book he finds and giving it back to the guy. "You dropped your book." On the other side, Kiyo shook his head to regain his senses and saw the red book he owned on the ground, which he picked up and placed in his back pocket.

"Thanks, my small, blond amigo!" the guy says to Zatch as he takes it in his hands. "My name's Ricky! What's yours?" Zatch tells him, "My name is Zatch!" then points to Kiyo and tells him, "and this is my best friend, Kiyo!" They talked for a minute or two, learning about each other. While they were doing it, Rick was helping the two pick up all the groceries that fell to the ground and gave them a bag to put it all in. Kiyo was careful not to tell Rick that Zatch was a Mamodo, so that Rick won't freak out or anything.

"Well," Rick tells them as he turns for the way he came. "I must be going back to my home now. Bye!" He walks back from the corner and towards the place he came from, disappearing in the corner.

One hour later…

Kiyo and Zatch are back home, where Zatch was watching "One Piece" on TV while Kiyo was putting away the groceries. There were tons of them, so it took too long for him to put them all in the fridge.

After Kiyo was finish, he placed the red book from his pocket and placed it on the table right next to him, then watched as Zatch was starring blankly at the TV. Kiyo worried how other Mamodos might try to overthrow the two and might actually win, but he knew that they would do their best to win. "Hey Kiyo," Zatch asks our boy genius while still starring at the screen. "Do you think we'll see Rick again soon?" Kiyo then tells him, "Zatch, he's about my age. He'll most likely be in school Monday and you'd get to see him all the time."

Suddenly, the red book fell to the ground and landed on the spine, which opened it. Kiyo's eyes opened with horror as he saw the contents of the book. Instead of the inscriptions for spells in the pages, there were copies of the manga 'Dr. Slump' instead. He screamed as he saw the imposter of a book, sending Zatch to spring to his feet.

"What's wrong, Kiyo?" Zatch asks as he looks in confusion at the half frozen with fear teenager. "ZATCH! IT'S THE WRONG BOOK!" Kiyo yelled as the blond now started to panic to the news he heard. The two then searched the whole house to see if the book was around, but it was all in vain.

Suddenly, an idea came to Kiyo. He remembered Rick having a red book similar to his when they first meet. He remembered both books falling to the ground landing in mud, possibly, making an imprint on the book and 'duplicating' it. "Zatch, Rick must've got our book by accident and we took his!" Zatch tells him, "Well, we better find him before he reads it and I blow up the house!" The two then ran out the door into the night, trying to find the friend they meet earlier to get their book back.

To Be Continued…


	2. MULTIPlE ZAKERUS!

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story! You all rock!

Now, someone asked me how could Zatch worry about Rick reading the book, right? Well, the book of a Mamodo chooses its own reader, but no one said that the book could choose MULTIPLE readers. Am I right?

Anway, Zatch Bell characters are owned by Tsutsuji Nakamura. Rick is the only character I own, so don't think he'll ACTUALLY appear in a Zatch Bell episode. (I said this before, but I need to copyright so new readers get used to the fic.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: MULTIPLE ZAKERUS!**

Meanwhile, in Rick's new house, Rick was finish watching One Piece on TV and went up to his room. He was glad to meet such nice friends (Zatch and Kiyo) on the first day he came out of the house since he moved. Sometimes, he wished that he were still back there, since he forgot to ask them their AIM account or something. Although he knew that he'd see them in school or something.

He picked up his red book and opened to read where he left off from his favorite manga, Dr. Slump. To his surprise, the contents to the book were not hundreds of pages filled to the cover with action-packed comedy manga, but it was instead a bunch of weird symbols on the cover. "What the heck?" Rick pondered as he turned to the first page. For some odd reason, he could only read the red words. 'This must be Kiyo's. I'll return it Monday when I see him,' he thought as he slowly read the red words.

Back to the other heroes, Kiyo and Zatch searched the nearly the whole block to see if they could find Rick or not. "Kiyo, what if he really reads the book and makes me blow up stuff?" Kiyo turns to Zatch smiling, saying, "Don't worry Zatch. Even if he could've gotten our book by accident, there's no way he could read it. "Ok," Zatch responses as he stares at Kiyo.

Meanwhile, Rick sat down and tired his best to read the blue words, but it was all inevitable. "Oh well," he tells himself and points his finger to the red words and read out, "ZAKERU!" as the book glows red and Rick drops it in surprise. Meanwhile, back with Kiyo and Zatch, Zatch's eyes suddenly goes backwards and he shots Kiyo by accident into the air, shocked with tons of lightning. When Kiyo falls to the ground, he twitches and then gets up, saying, "What in the world was that!" Zatch finally regained consciousness and tells him, "See! I told you something like that would happen!"

Rick picked it up and wondered, "What happened?" He turns the page back and read the same 'Zakeru' again, which the book glows for a couple of minutes then suddenly stops. He continued to repeat this process for a half an hour until he got bored and placed the book in his backpack and ran downstairs for dinner. Back at the place Kiyo and Zatch was, every time Rick said the spell, Zatch shot lightning at Kiyo and shocked him or missed and shocked something else.

One time, the lightning missed and went strait into the city, thus launching into the street and shocking the bully at Kiyo's class.

One time, it missed and a random civilian complained, "Man! My MP3 Player is out of energy. Now what am I supposed to do?" The lightning then goes into the MP3 Player, shocking the guy as well. It then gained full batteries, which also shocked the guy. He then said, "Sweet! Free Batteries!" as he continued to listen to his music.

All the time, Zatch was sending lightning everywhere hitting anything he was starring at. Half an hour later, Zatch finally stopped shooting lightning and the two continued their search. 'What's going on?' Kiyo thought as he was walking with Zatch. 'No one but me should be able to read Zatch's book.' He remembered when that guy who commanded Rekom tried to command Zatch; he failed and was hurt instead. How then, could someone like Rick, could command what Zatch could do.

"I think we'd better spilt up, Zatch," Kiyo tells the blond Mamodo. "We'll cover more ground if we search that way." Zatch nodded his head and the two then split in a street as they continued to search for Rick, before someone with a mamodo could not only harm Zatch's book, but their new carrot-toped friend as well.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	3. Ninjas and Yugioh

Thanks for all the reviews I got so far...  
I must say, I wasn't expecting GET THAT RED BOOK! to become such a good hit in such few chapters.

Also, to Twilight Memories: I actually made up the whole 'more than one reader was chosen for the book' thing in the fic. I thought it would be funny. If it really was in the manga, someone truly didn't told me ahead of time. Anyway, back to the fic...

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ninjas and Yugioh**

Rick stares at the bad cooking his older sister made. She had carrot colored hair like him, but with streams of black on the tips of her hair. Her clothes were much like his, being normal American clothes, but was red instead of his blue. Since she was working all day in her new job, she had badly made precooked meals for him to eat. "Must I eat this?" he argued sticking his fork in the meal and watch as the plastic fork melted when it touched the soup.

"Sorry." She said while setting the table. "I don't know how to cook and mom and dad are still at work. Here" She hands him some money. "Go and buy some ramen somewhere."

He walks out of the house as he takes the red book of Kiyo's, hoping he might run into him while looking for a good ramen place. Ever since they moved into Japan and settled in, his mom and dad were working hard in Nintendo, making and programming video games. His mom was an American red head, but his father grew up here in the cities of Japan and moved to learn from an American university after graduating the top classes in his classes. When he was little, his dad would tell him stories of how there were these little demon children called 'Mamodos' that existed one thousand years ago. Nowadays, he looks back at his childhood and laughs at how he could believe in such a lie. 'Mamodos don't exist' he told himself when he was ten after be stopped believing in Santa Claus.

Around the corner, Zatch was running, looking for Rick and hoping that Rick wouldn't read out another verse of the book. Suddenly, the two crashed into each other. After recovering from the shock, Zatch recognized that he crashed into Rick and greeted him. "Hi Rick! Kiyo and I were looking all over the place for you!"

"That's nice Zatch," Rick told his blond 'amigo' as he picked the book out of his pocket and showed it to Zatch. "Can you tell me why this book glows when I read out the red words?" Zatch smiles and tells him, "Because I'm a Mamodo!"

Rick burst into laughter as he tells Zatch with tears from laughing so hard, "Nice try Zatch, but there's no such thing as Mamodos." "I am too!" Zatch exclaimed. "I can even prove it! Just read out the first page of the book when I tell you to!"

Zatch stared into the sky as Rick opens the book to the first page. Zatch gave the signal and Rick read out, "ZAKERU!" At that moment, Zatch's eyes went back and he shot out a giant beam of lightning that caused Rick to jump back and cower. When the beam finally ended, Rick got out of the hiding spot and exclaimed, "Holy Crap! You really are a Mamodo, Zatch!"

After a couple of minutes of explaining, Zatch finally told his side of the Mamodo world to Rick as the red head tried to process all this in his mind.

"SO let me get this strait," Rick said as he took out a bunch of giant paper and flipped the newly drawn pages by Zatch.

"You're a Mamodo…" The first page was a badly drawn Zatch. "Who is one of a hundred…" The next page was a hundred badly drawn Zatch. "Who came into this world with a magical book from the Mamodo World every thousand years…" The next page shows a badly drawn Zatch being kicked off from a passage to the underworld with a book in his hand. "Who needs a human reader to use their powers…" The next page shows a badly drawn Kiyo commanding the baldy drawn Zatch to shoot lightning. "Who fight other Mamodos and burn their books to knock them back into the Mamodo World…" The next page shows a badly drawn Rekom crying as he is sent to the Mamodo World while his book is nothing but ashes. "To become the Mamodo King." The last page shows Zatch with a crown on his head as he is on the top of a pile of beaten yet badly drawn Mamodos. Zatch nods to this and asks Rick if he beliefs in him.

"Well, this makes more sense than saying you're a werewolf. We have to find Kiyo before some other Mamodo finds us-"

Suddenly, a fat Mamodo with brown hair and a ninja appears and says, "Hay! We're the evil ninja guy and ninja Mamodo!" Zatch response, "It can't be! But then again, they did a ninja entrance…"

The ninja Mamodo responses, "That's right! We're here to burn your book because being the Mamodo King would be cool and I want to boss all my fellow Mamodos around."

Rick and Zatch look at each other and Rick told him, "No way. I have a Yugioh fan fiction to read." Zatch looks at him and asks, "You watch Yugioh?" "Yeah!" Rick tells him, "It's one of the best anime, manga, and card games EVER!" "Really, me too!" "Oh great! Remember in the movie where Yami Yugi uses his last turn to summon the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon to defeat that evil guy?" "Yeah. It was the best…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" the ninja yells, as he grows annoyed by the nerd-like actions of the two. "Yugioh sucks! It sucked since it began! Both the manga and the anime sucked! The card game sucked! Knights of the Zodiac were always better than that crap."

Suddenly, Zatch and Rick snapped. Their left eyes were twitching as they turned to the ninjas, pissed and enraged. "That's it!" Rick yelled opening the book. "You're going down!" As he said this, the battle between Zatch and the ninja Mamodo began.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…

* * *

Side Note to all... I am a Yugioh fan. 


	4. Matrix, X's, and O's

Hi amigos! I finally updated a new chapter of GET THAT RED BOOK! I would've updated sooner, but I was stuck with a fever for four days. Also, I was too lazy on the times I was strong enough to type.

To dragonknight1: Didn't you read what I placed in a past chapter, smart guy? I said that the book of a Mamodo chooses its reader, but no one said that it couldn't have MULTIPLE readers.

Anyway, back to the fic…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Matrix, X's, and O's**

So, the battle began between the ninja Mamodo and Zatch. The reader read out "Kunai Kaynon!" as the fat Mamodo's eyes glowed as thousands of kunais flew right at Zatch and Rick. Luckily, they jumped out of the way just in time.

"All Right, Zatch. Let's teach this fat Yugioh hater the power of love, friendship, the heart of the cards, and pointy hair!" Rick yells as Zatch nods and Rick yells, "Zakeru!" Zatch launched a bolt of lightning at the guys, which exploded when it was near them. After the dust cleared we see that instead of two shocked bodies, there were two logs with a kunai in it instead. "What the?" Rick said, when suddenly, the two were kicked by the ninjas and were sent back

"Dude, were ninjas," the human ninja told the two. "We can replace a single target with something else." The ninja then takes out his book and reads, "Reezaa!" as the ninja Mamodo shot lasers out of his eyes and fried Zatch. "What the crap? What does laser beams have to do with ninjas?" "Look man, I only read the books, not write them," the ninja reader told them.

"Well Zatch, looks like we have to kick it up a notch," Rick tells Zatch as Zatch walks a few steps toward his foe and looked toward the ground.

Insert Matrix Lobby Fight Song Here

We see Zatch in a trench coat and in black clothes with sunglasses. He then puts his hands in the pockets of the trench coats and pulls out twin AK-47s (don't ask how they fitted in his small trench coat) and starts firing at the sides as he walks toward the target. He then leaps toward the ninja Mamodo and fires his guns in slow motion while the camera spins around him and show the gust bullets make.

Ha! You guys ACTUALLY thought that Zatch went Matrix on the ninja? Hahaha! Anyway, back to reality…

Zatch and Rick are running like cowards while screaming like Japanese school girls dodging the lasers being shot out of the ninja Mamodo's eyes. Finally, one hits them and launches them into a warehouse where they crash into some boxes.

"Damnit!" Rick complains as he gets up from the pile of boxes he climbs out from with Zatch. Lucky for them, the lasers didn't hit the book and Zatch was safe. "How the craps are we suppose to beat them?" Rick complains. "If we use an attack on them or even reflect their attack, they'll ninja replace it!"

Suddenly, Rick stumbles a box of red pens conveniently right next to him. "Wait! I have an idea!"

Rick then grabs a red pen and opens the book to the back of the book and writes in it 'Tic Tac Toe' in English. Soon enough, the ink phased in and was transferred into spell language. He then points to the word and read "Tic Tac Toe!" just as the ninjas arrived in the warehouse.

Suddenly, Zatch's eyes glowed black instead of white as the earth shook violently and the sky turned red. We then see giant meteors shaped like X's and O's are falling from the sky. One of the meteors was easily about the size of a car, and it was aimed directly at the ninjas in a missile fashion. Thousands of them were falling from the sky, so even if they used substitution, they'll still get hit. They screamed as the thousands of meteors fell on them, crushing them (more specifically, the Mamodo's and the ninja's legs).

Rick (and Zatch once he snaps out of his trance) stare at the now hurt bodies they injured and stare at each other, saying; "Let's not use that for a while…"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	5. Stealing from the Fallen

Ah yes. Yet another chapter of GET THAT RED BOOK…

Sorry I haven't made one in quite a while, just was busy doing other things in my life.

Thank you all who reviewed my fan fiction, since it's new and all.

To answer to some of the weird questions, Zatch may have to choose between Kiyo and Rick later in the future chapters of this fiction. Also, Rick tried to read the Ra-shield spell before, but was unable to. The power of the mamodo is in the reader, and since Rick was the new reader instead of Kiyo for the moment, he can't read the spells Kiyo earned.

Anyway, back to the fic…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stealing from the Fallen**

From where we last left our heroes, they kicked the Yugioh hater ninja guy and his mamodo's ass. Rick is now going through their pockets while the two were seemingly dead.

"Ah yes," Rick says to himself. "This is the worst part of beating someone into unconsciousness. Stealing from dead people." He then takes out a glove and proclaims, "Actually, what am I talking about. This is the best part of the whole deal."

"Rick," Zatch asks while watching Rick going through the wallet of the human ninja. "Why are we going through their stuff?"

Rick smiles and tells him, "Because, they lost. We might as well take some of their stuff before they wake up. They might have some valuable stuff we can use later with them." "Oh. Ok."

Rick pulls out a bunch of stuff from the human ninja. He finds in the pockets tons of kunai, shurikens, scrolls, and other things that seemed useful. He even had a scroll full of the tally marks of mamodos he defeated, which was sadly only one.

Rick then picks up the book and opens it to the second page, which was where the laser ability was.

"Rick, you better not do that. The last guy who tried to read my book was shocked and hurt. It might do the same to you," Zatch warns as he stands holding a scroll and tries to eat it.

"Well Zatch. I guess with what you say, then the book chooses the reader," Rick guesses as he finds a bag full of instant ramen in the left pocket of the ninja. "So maybe if you trust the person, then the book should also let the person you trust read it. Meaning that it could result in multiple readers in large quantities so long as you still trust them."

Rick turns to see Zatch sleeping with pieces of scroll in his mouth. Rick yells at him, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Rick looks at a box of black duck tape and takes one roll out. "This gives me an idea. HEY ZATCH!" Zatch wakes up asking why Rick woke him up. "Did you like the laser attack the fat mamodo did?" Zatch nods and then finds a box of Pocky in the ninja mamodo's pocket, opens it, and starts eating. "Hey Rick," Zatch asks the redheaded bookkeeper. "Do we have to BURN their book?" "No Zatch. I have a more productive idea."

Rick then takes out a knife (which was also in a box), ripping out the page for the laser attack as he slid the blade down the book. The ninja mamodo twitched then was knocked out even more. Rick then takes out the black duck tape and taped the page to the back, right before the 'Tic Tac Toe' ability.

"Rick, what did you do that for?" Zatch asks as he fells a weird sensation within him. "Well Zatch, since we can't read the spell when it's in their book, I'm cutting out the page and putting it in yours." As he says that the page he taped on turns red and Zatch's eyes turn red then brown again.

Rick then tells Zatch to look at a couple of empty boxes for a moment, which Zatch did and reads out "Reezaa!" At that moment, Zatch shot out lasers out of his eyes and the boxes exploded. Unfortunately, a piece knocked the book out of Rick's hand and lunged it into the air. There, it knocked into a lever, turning on the packaging system of the warehouse. The book landed in a box and was sealed, then piled onto a pile of boxes. The two managed to stop the conveyer belt, but not before the book was buried in a pile of boxes.

"Zatch! We have to open all these boxes and find the book before it's too late!" Rick panicked as he took out his knife and the two opened in a panicked way the boxes to find the package with the red book. "Hurry Zatch. We must get that red book!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…


	6. What Happened to Kiyo?

Hi my amigos who are reading my fanfic! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just that school was in the way. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my fics. Now, ONTO THE STORY!

Side Note to all, the spells in this fanfic is from the Japanese version of Zatch Bell, since I am too lazy to actually pay any attention to the English version. For example, 'Zakare' is the English version of Zatch's main spell while the Japanese version is called 'Zakeru' as I use it in this fic. Sorry for not pointing it out sooner…

**Chapter 6 (technically 3B): What Happened to Kiyo?**

Kiyo was running as fast as he can opposite to where Zatch headed. He wondered how Rick could read the book, but had no time to actually worry about that at the moment. He was running so fast that people in the way had to jump away from him to be safe. One guy jumped into the road and was killed by a car, but no one cares about him.

About a couple of yards away from Kiyo, Suzie was walking to get Kiyo and show him the neat glass heart she took weeks of saving her money to buy. "This is great! Kiyo would love me for sure as soon as he sees the present I got for him!" she told herself as she turned a corner. At the same time, Kiyo turned the corner and crashed into her as the present fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. "Woops, Sorry Suzie!" Kiyo yelled as he continued to run for Rick.

"OH NO! Kiyo's Present!" Suzie cries as tons of tears starts streaming down her face. If that wasn't bad enough, the walk light at the corner turned green and people started walking all over the present and started crushing it even more. Now, if you thought that Suzie was crying a lot, tons of tears fell down her eyes and he was in a fetal position on the side. (Isn't it fun to see Suzie cry?)

Now, after running for a few minutes, Kiyo was too tired to move another inch and stopped to catch his breath. He fell to the ground, being thirsty from running all the way to wherever he was. Suddenly, he sees a bottle of liquid on the ground and quickly chugs it down. We then see a guy looking at him in awe. Kiyo looks at the guy and asks what's wrong. "Sorry, It's just I never seen someone chug down my grand-pappy's mega ultra supreme volcano-style Mexican hot sauce before." At that moment, Kiyo's face went super red as stream went out of his mouth, ears, nose, and even his butt crack. He then ran super fast to fund somekind of water to drink.

After going to a water fountain and getting the hot sauce out of his system, Kiyo saw and heard an explosion not far from him. He knew it was most likely a mamodo battle and ran to help Zatch and Rick from the attackers. He saw lasers and kunai flying everywhere as he ran toward where it was coming from. Suddenly, he saw the sky turn red and tons of meteors the shape of X's and O's flying downward and killing two ninjas. The funny thing was, a chunk of a meteor flew and hit Kiyo in the head, knocking him unconscious.

After about an hour later, Kiyo woke up and saw tons of boxes being thrown around. Also, tons of stuff was flying into the air. Kiyo stood up to see Zatch and Rick opening boxes trying to find something. Kiyo went up to the two and surprise them by telling them, "What the heck are you guys doing?" Zatch jumped into Kiyo's face in the shock and Rick bit Kiyo's leg. After they recognized the stranger to be Kiyo, the two let go and apologized. "What the crap happened here?" The two explained everything since I am too lazy to actually type out the conversation. After telling Kiyo what happened, Kiyo went on an rage and attacked Rick and Zatch with a strangle, saying, "WHAT! YOU LOST THE BOOK IN ONE OF THESE BOOKS!" Once Kiyo cooled off, the three started to continue searching Zatch's book.

Meanwhile, from a beam of the warehouse, we see a shadowy figure of a mamodo and a human with a book staring at the three. "Sir, should we attack them now?" the mamodo asked the human. "No my apprentice, we shall wait for them to get their book, then we strike and destroy them…"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER….


	7. Yet another Mamodo battle

I'm back… with more fan fiction. Finally, I have time in the summer to start on writing (since there were tons of parties I promised my friends I'll go to). Not to mention the fact I just bought Kirby: Canvas Curse and was so obsessed in beating it. My playtime is 19:46 and I beat like 95.2 percent of the game. After that, I had to start reading a Zorro book I bought and promised my parents I'd finish. Anyway, I have to go to China all July, so I won't be able to write fanfics at that time. I promise I'll update in August though…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yet another Mamodo battle**

Technically, this is the part of an anime where we come back from the last episode and we view what happened during that time, but this is a fanfic so we don't have to do that. Just remember that Zatch, Rick, and Kiyo are reunited and are now searching for the red book as a mysterious force is watching them from above (not God) and are planning to attack them at anytime.

We turn to Zatch and see he is searching boxes, which are full of Pocky, and eating them not even trying to search for the book.

We see Kiyo looking around the boxes and opening packages, not having any luck as well.

Rick, on the other hand, was opening stuff but finding valuables instead of the book and throwing them aside.

"Nope," he says as he picks up a box of Megumi collectibles worth thousands on Ebay and throwing it to the side as you hear glass shatter. "Nope," he says again as he picks up a large diamond and throws it to the side as well. "Nope," he says as he picks up the three Egyptian God Cards from Yugioh. Before he was about to throw them, he looked around then stuffed them into his pockets, stealing them.

Finally, Kiyo finds the book and lifts it up saying, "Hey guys! I found the book!"

Suddenly, two figures jump to the ground and held up swords, saying, "Okay, hand over the book or we'll pry it from your dead bodies." Rick asks in confusion, "Dude, who are you guys?" "We're team Pirate Mamodo," said the bookkeeper, which was dressed as a pirate. "This is my mamodo and first mate apprentice, Pasco," said the guy as he points to the mamodo next to him who was also dressed as a pirate.

Rick complains, "Great. First, we were attacked by ninjas. Next, pirates attack us. Now, I'm guessing that alchemist are going to get us!" Meanwhile in the corner, we see two cosplayers, the mamodo dressed as Ed Elric and the bookkeeper dressed as Al, asking each other, "Do you think they're onto us?"

"Rick, get back! We'll handle this," Kiyo tells the redhead as Rick runs for cover and Zatch and Kiyo get ready for battle. The pirate bookkeeper opened his book and yelled, "Hi-per-canon!" (Pronounced as "Hyper cannon"). The mamodo placed his hand onto the ground and a huge cannon pops out and shots a giant cannonball at Zatch. Kiyo uses "Rashirudo" (Ra-shield) and deflected it toward the mamodo. The mamodo jumps out of the way and grabs a sword and charges at Zatch. Kiyo uses a "Zakeru" (Zackare) and it goes toward the sword. At the last minute, the mamodo throws the sword at Zatch as the lightning hits it and becomes a projectile. Kiyo then reads "Jikerudo"(Jikerdo) and the sword plus other metallic items start flying in the mamodo's direction. The mamodo then jumps toward Zatch and the items pus the sword fell on top of him. Zatch crawled out of the mess and continued fighting.

After a couple of minutes, Jikerdo and Ra-shield were used up, so Kiyo and Zatch were running from their enemies and hid with Rick, while the two pirate guys started looking for them. "You can run, Zatch, but you can't hide loser," the mamodo says as Hi-per-cannons start to fly everywhere.

What will Zatch, Kiyo and Rick do?" find out on the next chapter of GET THAT RED BOOK!


	8. Justice is in the name of the gods

N'cha! Time for a new GET THAT RED BOOK! TO all that do not care about copyrights, don't read this and move to the story. Anyway, Shopro Entertainment owns Zatch Bell, and Shonen Jump owns Yugioh. The only character I own is Rick.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Justice is in the name of the gods**

Zatch, Kiyo, and Rick were hiding behind a pile of boxes, while an evil mamodo pirate and his bookkeeper were looking for the three. If Rick or Kiyo don't do something quick, then the pirate mamodo would finish them off. Since they can't beat the pirate mamodo with just Zakeru and the other spells Rick had were used up as well, the three were as good as dead.

Rick was sweating and was thinking to himself, "What would Yugi do?" Suddenly, an idea that was brilliant, yet utterly retarded, popped into his head.

He took the three Egyptian God Cards he kept since the last chapter and tapped them to a blank page in the back of Zatch's book in a triangle formation. He placed the God of Obelisk (Obelisk the Tormentor) on the right bottom corner, God of Divine Dragon-Ra (Winged Dragon of Ra) on the left bottom corner, and Saint Dragon- God of Osiris (Slifer the Sky Dragon) on the top corner. He then drew a Millennium puzzle in the center and wrote on the bottom of the triangle 'Justice is in the Name of the Gods" in English.

"Come on Zatch," Rick tells the blond mamodo. "Get up, I have a new plan."

The two got up and stood to their enemies. "Well I see that you finally gave up. I might as well attack and finish you off for fun," said the pirate mamodo. He then sends out a "Hi-per-cannon" while Rick opens the book to the back. He then reads, "Justice is in the name of the gods," as Kiyo yells for the two to hide and Zatch's eyes glow blue. "-And the name of the god is-" We see a beam of light flies out of Egypt and lands behind Rick and Zatch. Rick then screams out the final word, "OBELISK!"

A great hand comes out of the light and grabs the cannon ball the pirate mamodo lunged and crushed it like a peanut. The two opponents of Rick and Zatch stare in awe and horror at what they see before them. Right before their very eyes was the real God of Obelisk monster, right on the side of their foes ready to take their command.

"I can't believe it! It's the God of Obelisk!" the bookkeeper. "Whoa. I did Not See that coming," said the mamodo. Rick yells, "Now let me show you the power I dispose." Obelisk raises his hand and charges it up. "WITH THE IRON FIST OF A GOD!" The monster launches at the pirate team as the two complain, "This is SO violating some copyrights…" Obelisk punches them as Rick yells, "GOD HAND CRUSH!" The two fly into the air like Team Rocket and fly to Antarctica, never to be seen again.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… 


	9. Rick's Background

I'M BACK FROM CHINA! Now I have time to write stories and stuff. I have tons of new ideas since I was isolated from a computer. Now I have all the time in the world. I do not own Zatch Bell or the "Fresh Prince of Bel-air" Theme Song. The only character I own is Rick the redhead. Anyway, it's time to go onto the next part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rick's background (Fresh Prince of Japan)**

As Rick and Zatch came back from their copyrighted victory, Kiyo wondered at what he saw before him. "I can't believe Rick could actually do that," Kiyo wondered. "He looks like a better suited bookkeeper than me."

"Rick, I forgot to ask you something," Zatch says to the redhead as they caught up with him. "Where did you come from?" Rick then tells the two (Zatch and Kiyo) how he used to be a 'prince' in a town called Bel-air, since he lived with his uncle and aunt who were rich. "Really? Why Rick?"

Rick smiled at that question, which he grabbed some chairs and pushed Kiyo and Zatch into them chairs to make them sit. Rick then takes out a boom box and placed a CD in it. He then began to start singing (it will be marked in italics).

_Now this is a story, all about how  
__my life got flipped - turned upside down,  
And I'd like to take a minute,  
just sit right there,  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air_

The place then flashes as a copyrighted Fresh Prince of Bel-air background is placed and Rick is acting out as Will Smith in the opening credits as he is still singing.

_In West Philadelphia,  
born an' raised,  
on the playground is where I spent mosta my days,  
Chillin out, maxin', relaxin' all cool,  
An' all shootin some B-ball outside of the school,  
When a couple o' guys who were up to no good,  
Started makin' trouble in my neighbourhood,  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,  
She said 'You're movin with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!'_

_I whistled for a cab and when I came near,  
The license plate said 'Fresh',  
And had dice in the mirror,  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare,  
But I thought 'Nah, forget it - Yo, home to Bel-Air!'_

_I pulled up to the house at bout seven or eight,  
I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo home, smell ya later!'  
I looked at my kingdom,  
I was finally there!  
To sit on my throne as the prince of Bel-Air!_

The whole background disappears and everything returned back to normal. Zatch claps his hands in delight and bravo the song. Kiyo, on the other hand, just stared. He then asked, "Wait. So you're supposed to be somekind of prince?" Rick nodded. "Since my mom thought I was too relaxed in Bel-air, I moved back with my dad here in Japan. Now I'm technically the "Fresh Prince of Japan" now, since my dad recently earned lots of money. My mom is still back in Philadelphia though, since my grandparents are too weak to travel. She looks after them now-a-days."

Suddenly, a dog came out of nowhere and snatched the red book, running away from the gang as it went down a dark alley. The gang panics as they see the canine snatching the book. So, once again, they begin a chase for the red book (since I don't want the series to end so soon).

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… 


	10. What ever happened to Suzie?

This is one of the first times I ACTUALLY update the day after I make a new chapter! This is a first since I never actually am organized enough to meet demands for the fan fiction world. Oh yeah, and this is the list of equals of spells Zatch has with Rick compared to Kiyo.

First Spell: Zakeru (Zackare) for Kiyo is same as Rick.

Second Spell: Rashirudo (Ra-shield) for Kiyo is Tic Tac Toe for Rick.

Third Spell: Jikerdo for Kiyo is Reezaa for Rick

Mega Spell (I forgot which number it is): Bao Zakeruga (the electric dragon attack thing) for Kiyo is the Egyptian God Cards (any, not necessarily the God of Obelisk) for Rick.

As you can see, the attacks Rick have possess no defense spells, so he has to give the book to Kiyo in order to defend the enemies' attacks. At the same time, Rick's normal attacks (besides Bao Zakeruga and the Egyptian God Cards are SOMEHOW equal in strength) are a little stronger than Kiyo's. Anyway, onto the fiction that I wrote in about ten minutes…

* * *

**Chapter 10: What ever happened to Suzie?**

We take a break from concentrating on the three heroes (Rick, Zatch, and Kiyo) to go back to poor Suzie, who was still crying about the glass thing she bought for Kiyo. "It's not fair," Suzie cries as she sits under a lamppost drying her tears. "Ever since Zatch helped Kiyo get more friends, more girls started liking him better and now I have no chance to win Kiyo over! First that crazy, psycho blond girl with the dress and the creepy kid thing like Zatch comes over and flirts with him! (She gets her facts from fan fictions. Don't ask me how she knew of those episodes when she wasn't in it) Next, Megumi, my idol, and her little friend with the pink hair also hung out with Kiyo when I didn't and who knows who is going to try and steal my man next!"

She then shouted to the heavens, which I was conveniently was typing this fan fiction, yelling, "I want to hang out with Kiyo and someday win him over by any means necessary!"

I, the almighty god figure in this fan fiction, heard this and began to come up with ideas. (Bold words are my words, which means I'm talking). **Want to try and win over Kiyo the violent way, eh? Well, I can write a fan fiction about that later. It might be called "The day Suzie lost it" or something like that. Until then, might as well add her to the story.**

I wave my pencil around and caused the dog holding Zatch's book to run toward Suzie, which the three Zatchketeers, which are Zatch, Kiyo and Rick, chased after it while stepping all over Suzie. "Hey! It's Kiyo! Wait up, Kiyo!" Suzie yells in glee as she chases after the three. After the dog dropped the book, Zatch, Kiyo, and Rick grabbed it, when Suzie slid onto some sludge and crashed into them. This caused the book to be thrown over a fence conveniently next to them.

"Hey, who's she?" Rick asks as he points to Suzie. Kiyo then explains who Suzie was and how she's there friend. Then Kiyo introduced Rick to Suzie and everyone were friends now. "Looks like we have to jump the fence and get the book," Kiyo complains as the Zatchketeers (including Suzie now) jumped the fence and grabbed the dirty book.

"We've been waiting for you, Zatch Bell," two mysterious voices said as they jumped to the ground. They were dressed in funny dresses; I mean kimonos appeared with funny anime hairstyles (which doesn't make sense since this is an anime fan fiction). They were wielding zanpaku-to's. It was obvious whom they were cos-playing now, Bleach.

"I knew that if we waited long enough in this spot, an enemy as weak as Zatch would pop up eventually, thanks to my mad Soul Reaper powers!" the mamodo said. "Great, another anime copying freak to fight," Kiyo complains. "First Naruto, then One Piece, now Bleach. WHO IS THE AUTHOR GOING TO COPY NEXT! Oh well, might as well knock Suzie out and start the battle." Kiyo hits Suzie over the head with the book, knocking her out easily with the whole swirl eyes, and gets into battle position with Rick and Zatch.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… 


	11. The 'Bleached' Battle

Guess who's back from Speech & Debate camp! I had to spend two weeks learning how to be a good debater and had homework to do; so I couldn't write any fan fictions. Now that I'm free, I can write again! Now, something to say in this author's note is that if you want my man Rick to be in a fan fiction of yours, just place in the copyrights that Rick is created and owned by none other than Electric Ammo (me). Also, we have something to tell the world (don't report me because it's in script form. It's a lot easier to do since it's not part of the story:

Rick: YOU! The people reading this story on your computer; right now. (Actually, it's read this printout if you are actually printed this chapter out). Although my name is Rick, I am in no way related to the Rick in Electric Ammo's other fan fiction, Harvest Moon: A Pretty Good Life. (My hair is red, not blue!)

Zatch: Uh Rick, who are you talking to?

Rick: NOTHING! Just don't ask. It's too complicated. Just eat this yellowtail fish-burger that I conveniently have in my hand.

Zatch: YAY! (Starts eating it)

Human Bleach Cos-player: HEY! Stop fooling around and get to this battle!

Rick: Okay, okay. (I hate lazy script form writing authors…)

* * *

**Chapter 11: The 'Bleached' Battle**

From where we left off the Zatchketeers, we see them now battling two Bleach wannabes (human dressed as Rukia and mamodo as Ichigo). Before the bleach losers could take out their book, Kiyo asked them, "Excuse me and all, but isn't it weird that mamodo teams just like you are always boy mamodos with girl humans?" The bleach team then asked, "What do you mean?" Kiyo then explains how teams like Sheri and Bargo, are always teamed up like that. Never was it once boy humans with girl mamodos, at least not that I can remember." Then Rick chuckled, "Maybe it's because the way things work for mamodos is perverted, just like fan fictions!" The bleach team then argues how they're not doing PG-13 to R rated things while Zatch wondered, "What's a fan fiction?"

Rick then laughs how the boy mamodo and the girl human make out after every battle just for celebration, which ticks off 'Team Bleach' as they opened the book and yelled, "Bleach-sword!" Suddenly, the mamodo's zanpaku-to grew and he charged at Zatch. Rick then threw the book to Kiyo, yelling, "Kiyo. Use the shield-thingy I saw you use with Zatch!" Kiyo listened and used Rashirudo (Ra-shield) to block the attack and lunge the bleach mamodo back. Kiyo then used Zakeru (Zakare) to hit the sword and shock the mamodo. The mamodo then starts to try and cut the three with his sword, but Kiyo used Jikerdo to stick into a pole.

Rick then ask the two, "Dude, why aren't you using any spells relating to Bleach?" The human then explained, "Since bleach has no REAL anime-style moves, with the screaming out of attacks and complicated blasting, we have nothing to copy. The only real thing in Bleach we can do is make our swords grow." "Actually," the mamodo said. "We still have one last thing we can try."

The mamodo then ate a starburst-like pill that knocked him out. Which then his body came out and started to act retarded. Suddenly, some invisible force then kicked Kiyo in the shin, then in the arms (knocking the book down), and then in the balls. This knocked Kiyo to the ground, twitching as he struggles to get back up. "What the hell is this!" Kiyo argues as he screams from the pain of being kicked in the testicles. The mamodo laughed as he explained in Bleach that once someone did that, their soul reaper self is split from the body and can attack.

Out of the blue, Rick asks the two, "Well, if that happened, then aren't you technically not supposed to hurt us. Your copying Bleach, not Danny Phantom." This then caused the mamodo to become truly transparent as he swears, "Retarded Ghost Logic…"

After running away like idiots, 'Team Bleach' moved all the way to Russia, where they pray that the Zatchketeers won't find them and beat them into a pulp. Sadly, while hiding they got beat by Megumi and Tia, who were there because of filming some new stuff for a music video. As you guessed it, their book was burned and the team was split in a sad, anime way, but that's not important right now.

We go back to the Zatchketeers, where Rick and Zatch recovered Suzie (who was unconscious through the whole battle) and Kiyo (who slipped into a fetal position for a while after being smacked in the groined). Once they were finally better, a squirrel came from nowhere and snatched Zatch's book, thus continuing the chase and the rest of this fan fiction.

* * *

**I have a sad announcement I have to make right now, so please read this…**

I now reveal to the world that I am becoming a freshman (since my school starts in August 31) and have to concentrate on schoolwork and such. Since I am going to one of the top high schools in California (I'm not telling you where. It might make you realize where I live and you might hunt me down like a crazed fan), I have to worry about my grades more. Plus, I'm going to Speech & Debate club and the school's anime club to practice my skills. This is actually cutting down on my fan fiction time, so I might not write stuff as often (not that I do). Please pray for me that I can get good grades so I can please my parents into letting me have more free time doing stuff I like, including writing fan fictions. I hope that one day, I can write all my fan fictions into completion. Until then, please hope that I can get close to the top in my school for me.


	12. Whatever happened to Megumi?

Hey all the fans that are enjoying their lives! I am typing this story right now in a motel a couple of miles from Yosemite, so by the time this chapter is updated I am already finished with my vacation. So far, I have only enjoyed enough time to update a single chapter, so I choose none other than the award winning "GET THAT RED BOOK!" (Not really award winning, but you get the message). Keep in mind that not every vacation I have I'll type, so don't expect too much once I can type. For all those who want long chapters, I'm sorry since time and age isn't a factor I can control. If I had all the time in the world, then I'd not only type long chapters, I would end world hunger and make world peace. Sorry… TO THE EXTREME! Anyway, onto the next chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 12: Whatever happened to Megumi?**

When we left our heroes, they were chasing some squirrel with their book and hoped that they could catch it before another mamodo or something comes along and challenges them. If that happens, then the book could be taken again and thus continuing the cycle of this outrageously ridiculous fan fiction. We see the squirrel running into a warehouse (not the same one from a couple of chapters ago). Kiyo worries that something bad might be in the warehouse, but Rick said, "Relax, dude. It's just a warehouse. What could possibly be inside that could do harm to the book?" The four walks up to the sign that has the companies' name, which was 'Safe INC.' "See Kiyo," Rick said in a confident voice. "Nothing is wrong with this place." When they open the door, they open their mouths down to the ground ALL THE WAY. Flame throwers were being made in one side and packed in crates labeled, 'DANGER!' and stuffed into a corner. One side had molten lava and furnaces making stuff that is REALLY hot. One side had gasoline and hydrogen all over being packed and laid on the round. If that wasn't bad enough, the whole place was built above a volcano, an earthquake zone, and had lasers that can burn through solid lead. Rick the sign they saw before and saw that some dust was on some words. He wipes the dust and reads the words 'REALLY UN-Safe Pyrotechnics INC.' Rick turns to the three, who are now having sweat drops on the side of their heads, and said, "OH FCK."

We now leave our heroes to go back to Megumi and Tia, who after a convenient plot device somehow came back to Japan in a flash after kicking 'Team Bleach' buttocks. They are now walking in the middle of the road, when they see Zatch, Kiyo, Suzie, and a redhead (Rick) running around chasing a squirrel with what looks like Zatch's book. The four had burned marks, burnt clothes, and burnt hair as they continue to chase the rascal of a vermin in order to get it back. After Zatch suddenly jumped on the squirrel and ate it in pure anger, Tia asked him, "Zatch. What are doing eating a squirrel and how come your book was even taken by it?" After Zatch whined about he mixed his book with Rick, who he introduced after eating the squirrel, and told the two the eleven chapters of this fan fiction.

Suddenly, Rick asks Kiyo, "Dude. That's Megumi. How do you know her, man?" Kiyo then explains, "We met her once in her concert and helped her win a mamodo battle. We've been friends since." Rick then thought to him, 'So mamodos are like celebrity magnets, eh?' Rick goes up to Megumi and asks, "Can I have your autograph. I'm a fan of yours." After Megumi signed the piece of paper Rick handed to her, she signed his shirt, his pants. Sadly, she drew the line when he said to autograph is butt.

Suddenly, two mamodos and two humans came out and yelled, "Evil doers, beware us shaolin warriors. For we are the four dragons!" They then did the whole 'Earth, Wind, Fire, Water' thing from Xaolin Showdown. Rick thought out loud, "Dude. This is possibly the first time we fought an American cartoon before. Let's make this fast. I heard the next one was supposed to be Yu Yu Hakusho or something." The four losers (Omi and Kimiko are the mamodos, Ray and Clay were humans) yelled, "Very well, we challenge you to a shaolin showdown. Our spell book for your spell book. Mamodo fighting only. To make it better, it'll be a Shenebu dare. That means two spell books for two. First one to beat up the other wins" Since the fight was like this, Zatch and Tia were against Kimiko and Omi mamodo.

When the whole arena became a floating battlefield (Suzie was knocked out for no odd reason), Omi was about to say 'gon-ye-tam-pie' when Rick said, "Dude, just skip it. It's not even REAL Chinese." So the battle was on. Kimiko mamodo was fighting Tia and Omi mamodo was fighting Zatch. Omi mamodo was using the whole water ability to try and drown Zatch while Kimiko mamodo was trying to fry Tia. Suddenly, Rick yelled, "RICK-BOTS, ATTACK!" For a while it was silent, then Rick said, "Oh yeah. I don't have any Rick-bots." After anime-falling to the ground, Omi and Kimiko mamodo lost concentration, and thus Zatch and Tia (mostly Tia) bore the living snot out of them. After burning the books, Kiyo and Megumi chased the humans away.

All of a sudden, a falcon grabbed both Tia and Zatch's book. "What! That falcon grabbed both Zatch and my book!" Tia yelled in horror. Suddenly, you the reader yell, "Hey! This is called 'GET THAT RED BOOK!' this doesn't make sense…" Suddenly, I the author come out of the computer (paper if print out) and yells, "NO QUESTIONING!" in the image of God. Anyway, the bunch (Suzie now recovered)

began to chase the falcon and thus the fan fiction continues.

* * *

For all you to know, Tia and Megumi now counts as some members of the Zatchketeers… 


	13. Mamodos for Spirit Detectives

After an eternity of forever, I finally am updating GET THAT RED BOOK! As I promised in the chapter before, there is now a Yu Yu Hakusho cameo in this FAN FIC! Now, please stop bothering me on AIM and kicking my pets. To add to the list of stuff that I have added to this fan fiction, I now am making this fic rated PG-13 (or T, whichever comes to mind first). Now, enjoy… TO THE EXTREME!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mamodos for Spirit Detectives**

The Zatchketeers were continuing their chase for the books, when suddenly some random hunters shot down the flacon. The books then dropped the book in some abandoned minefield. The gang then went up to see if their books are okay. The good news, the books were okay so Zatch and Tia were out of harms way. The bad news, it was sitting right on top of a mine. "Crap" Rick said as the gang sees the amount of mines on the field. Kiyo then swore, "Crud," since it seemed impossible to cross the minefield without being hurt. Suddenly, Zatch screamed out, "Gotta Blast!" The gang then stare at him, which then Zatch covered his mouth. He then said, "Sorry. Must be the fact that my voice actor was the same as Jimmy Neutron's."

"Well, what do we do now?" Rick said. Suddenly, Rick had an idea! "Wait. A Mamodo can withstand more stuff than regular people, right Kiyo?" Kiyo nods and asks, "-but what does that have to do with anything?" Rick then picks up a rock, gives it to Zatch, and throws Zatch and Tia over the minefield and right next to the books. "Rick, you meanie! What did you do that for?" "The explosions won't kill you as much as us regular humans, Zatch. If you can place the rock on top of the mine, then it would act as a counterweight and not activate the mine." Zatch and Tia try it to get their books. Surprisingly, I worked and Zatch and Tia were cheering happily. Sadly, Zatch knocked the rock downward and activated the mine. This caused it to explode and send Zatch and Tia forward as the debris into other mines.

Zatch and Tia ran for their lives back to the rest of the gang, with the fact that the explosions were following them and all. They finally ran back to the gang, when a final explosion knocked out Suzie (which obviously means that a battle is coming up). Zatch and Tia then land on the ground and Rick catches the books and gives Megumi back her book and Kiyo his book. Tia then came up and started strangling Rick, yelling, and "You ass! What did you do that for? You almost hurt Zatch, and more importantly, you could've hurt the spell books and me!" After a while, we here lightning strike and we now here someone say, "So! You have mamodos as well? Time to defeat you so our mamodos can become king!"

The gang's attention turns to eight figures that now appear in front of the gang. Four were schoolgirls cos-playing Botan, Kayko, and Yukina, which one wasn't cos-played at all. The mamodos were chibi-versions of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama (its obvious who's controlling who, but if you must know, Kayko's to Yusuke, Yukina's to Kuwabara, the random girl's to Kurama, and Botan's to Hiei (I ran out of people to choose)). The Yu Yu Hakusho guys then yelled, "Prepare to feel the power of TEAM SPIRIT DETECTIVES!" Rick then yelled in fury, "What the FCK is up with all these anime cos-players in this fan fiction!" The Yusuke mamodo told him, "Dude, we came out of a recently opened Anime-Con. Tons of mamodos were there with their book owners who agreed not to fight in order to enjoy the convention. We talked about a weak mamodo named Zatch, and we agreed to kick his butt only and move on, hoping not to fight each other soon. So, since you already defeated some of our brethren, PREPARE TO FEEL OUR WRATH!"

The gang was about to clash with Team Spirit Detectives, when Rick stopped Megumi and Kiyo, telling them, "Leave this to me. This shouldn't be too hard." "Are you sure Rick?" Megumi and Kiyo ask, worrying their friend was in danger. "Don't worry, I know kung-fu." Rick then took out a boom box and went behind a bush, changing his clothes and came out in a black belt's uniform and wielded a short-handed staff. He then started to do kun-fu demonstrations while the music played. (Note, this is a song slash-fighting scene. Imagine Rick doing some cool shaolin style kung fu with a staff and sing the song lyrics below. Also, the song parts are in Italic)

_Oh-hohoho, Oh-hohoho, Oh-hohoho, Oh-hohoho._

Rick then start to do kung-fu basics with a staff as the song continues.

_Everybody was Kung fu fighting,  
Those cats were fast as lightning.  
In fact it was a little bit frightening,  
But they fought with expert timing._

Rick then gets closer towards the enemies as he continues to use his staff in a defensive stance.

_They were funky China men from funky Chinatown,  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down.  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part,  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip._

Rick then charged with his staff and was aiming to hit the Yusuke mamodo.

_Everybody was Kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning-  
_  
The song then stops when the Kayko cos-player then yelled, "Spirit-Gun!" This caused the mamodo Yusuke to shoot a beam of light that disinigrates the staff Rick was using as a weapon. Rick stares at his now empty hands, with no staff, and rushes back to Kiyo and gang. He then tells Kiyo, "Okay, maybe I can't take them on my own. Let's work together!" Everyone said at the same time, "Coward," and then rushed into battle against Team Spirit Detectives.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
